


[fanart] Take You On A Cruise

by bingeling



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: April Showers 2012, Challenge Response, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <strong>teaphile</strong>: my entry for the Rodney/Teyla Thing-a-Thon at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_sticksandsnark"></span><a href="http://sticksandsnark.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sticksandsnark.livejournal.com/"><b>sticksandsnark</b></a>.</p><p><strong>teaphile</strong>'s prompts were: <q>Playfulness, Teyla on Earth, first time</q>.</p><p>I focused on Teyla on Earth, but I (hopefully) managed to integrate the other two as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Take You On A Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my dear [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=neongelbruen)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=neongelbruen)_so much_ for brainstorming with me and giving advice and being helpful even while suffering from the hangover of doom. What would I do without you? +clings+  
>  And another most grateful THANK YOU! to [](http://y-ctrl.livejournal.com/profile)[**y_ctrl**](http://y-ctrl.livejournal.com/) for beating my bing!speak into something resembling English. +smooches+
> 
> brushes by [](http://elli.livejournal.com/profile)[**elli**](http://elli.livejournal.com/), stock pictures from [stock xchange](http://www.sxc.hu)


End file.
